The invention relates to a hair accessory for a women""s hair located at the apex of the head including an elongated rectangularly shaped elastic strap having an inner elongated surface foldable back on itself so as to form a P-shaped hoop in cross section and an outer elongate surface (opposite to the inner surface) to which a series of beaded strings are attached. The P-shaped hoop includes an upright arm and an arcuate arm that intersects the upright arm over a segment of inner elongated surface. Note that the arcuate arm forms a closed cavity (that incorporates a segment of the inner surface of the strap) that encloses a strand of hair of the user. A portion of the upright arm of the P-shaped hoop is used to support the series of beaded strings. When the P-shaped hoop is formed, disconnectable attachment means positioned on the inner surface disconnectably creates the P-shaped hoop but allow radial expansion to enhance novel hairstyles. The shape of the hoop is initially ellipsoidal but stretchable into a more circular shape.
The prior art is replete with various hairband designs but none have the characteristics of the instant invention.
In accordance with the invention, a hair accessory is described for a women""s hair to be positioned say at the apex of the head. The hair accessary includes an elongated rectangularly shaped elastic strap having an inner elongated surface foldable back on itself so as to form a P-shaped hoop in cross section and an outer elongate surface (opposite to the inner surface) to which a series of beaded strings are attached. The P-shaped hoop includes an upright arm and an arcuate arm that intersects the upright arm over a segment of inner elongated surface. As a result, the arcuate arm forms a closed cavity (that incorporates a segment of the inner surface of the strap) so as to enclose a strand of hair of the user yet is flexible to allow radial expansion as required. A portion of the upright arm of the P-shaped hoop is used to support the series of beaded strings. When the strap is folded back upon itself and the P-shaped hoop is formed, disconnectable attachment means positioned on the inner surface provides for disconnectable attachment creates the P-shaped hoop. The shape of the hoop is initially ellipsoidal but stretchable into a more circular shape. A method of use is also described.